¿Acortamos la distancia?
by Takari95
Summary: MIMATO -Mimi vuelve a Japón tras una larga estancia en América.Esa misma noche, ella y Matt se quedarán atrapados en el Digimundo. ¿Qué les pasará? Leed y dejad reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Digimon no es de mi propiedad, ni tampoco sus personajes pero escribo sobre ellos.**

**~¿Acortamos la distancia?**

Un grupo de siete personas esperaba en la terminal del aeropuerto la llegada de una persona que venía de América. Tras años de separación, Mimi volvía a Japón para establecerse y eso llenaba de alegría a los niños elegidos que durante años habían echado de menos la presencia en el día a día de sus vidas de la Elegida de la Sinceridad.

Estaban frente a una de las puertas, muy nerviosos cuando la vieron aparecer cargada con un gran bolso de mano. La joven castaña se levantó las enormes gafas de sol y echó a correr hacia ellos con una sonrisa. Mimi se fundió en un gran abrazo con Sora y Kari, a las tres les saltaron unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos de la emoción. Luego, fue el turno de T.K. que la recibió con otro abrazo aunque menos efusivo que el de las chicas e Izzy y Joe imitaron el gesto de rubio menor. Tai se cruzó de brazos y puso una mueca de enfado al ver que era el último en poder recibir a su amiga siendo que él había sido de los primeros en llegar al aeropuerto aquella mañana.

-No te enfades, Tai. - dijo con una sonrisa mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla al Digielegido del Valor.

-Es que he sido el último al que le has dicho algo. - dijo con voz de niño pequeño. Ella lo abrazó y hundió el rostro en su pecho.

-Me alegro mucho de verte. - él sonrió y la estrechó con fuerza. Finalmente, Mimi se apartó de él y por encima del hombro del moreno pudo ver una cabeza rubia y unos ojos azules que la miraban detenidamente, estudiándola.

Matt.

Mimi se separó de Tai y avanzó hacia el rubio que se mantenía impasible, se plantó delante de él con los brazos en jarras y le dijo:

-¿No piensas saludarme? - él le lanzó una mirada inescrutable.

-Bienvenida, Mimi. - acercó el rostro al de ella y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. Mimi sonrió un poco más satisfecha y algo sonrojada al ver que Matt se había mostrado con ella algo más cariñoso de lo que se mostraba normalmente.

Lo primero que hicieron fue marcharse de allí y dirigirse a casa de Izzy con la intención de viajar al mundo Digimon. Hacía tiempo que no podían visitarlo todos juntos y valía la pena hacerlo ahora que Mimi había vuelto. Las tres chicas del grupo, es decir, Sora, Kari y Mimi, emplearon el viaje para contarse todas las anécdotas que no se habían podido contar por correo sobre todo lo relacionado con cuestiones amorosas. Mimi se enteró de que Sora lo había dejado con Matt hacía más de un año y que ahora estaba muy cerca de Tai y parecía que él correspondía sus sentimientos aunque ninguno de los dos se había decidido a dar el primer paso. En segundo lugar, Kari al final había reconocido que estaba enamorada de T.K. pero aún no se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos aunque no era raro verles a los dos cogidos de la mano cuando salían por ahí. Mientras hablaban, Mimi se quedó mirando fijamente a Matt que estaba de pie con la espalda apoyada en un árbol hablando con Tai. En estos años había mejorado muchísimo, se había hecho más alto y un poco más corpulento. Su pelo rubio caía desordenado dándole un aspecto rebelde y sus ojos azules aún se habían vuelto más azules...

-¡Mimi, que vas a borrar a Matt de tanto mirarlo! - exclamó Sora mientras empezaba a reír igual que Kari al ver que su amiga se había quedado atontada mirando a Matt.

-¿Qué dices? - preguntó Mimi volviendo a la realidad.

-Nada, nada... - respondió Sora sin poder para de reír.

Matt y Tai volvieron la cabeza al ver que las chicas no paraban de reír. Matt se fijó en Mimi que parecía no entender el motivo de la risa de sus amigas y les suplicaba que se le contasen. Al mirarla ahora con más detenimiento, matt se dio cuenta de que Mimi se había vuelto... increíblemente guapa y que ya no era tan... tan... ROSA como lo era antes. Se había desecho de su vestido rosa y su sombrero de cowboy para adoptar un look igualmente rosa pero que le sentaba mucho mejor y resaltaba sus puntos fuertes. Lo que no había cambiado era su personalidad, seguía tan alegre y bicharachera como lo era antes de marcharse y eso le gustaba. ¿Le gustaba?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, Tai lo miró y levantó una ceja ante el comportamiento extraño de su amigo.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, no me pasa nada. - se apresuró a aclarar el rubio.

Pasaron el día con los Digimon cerca de un lago precioso y cuando ya empezaba a caer la tarde decidieron que ya era hora de marcharse a casa así que se dirigieron hacia la teevisión que les había traído esa mañana al mundo Digimon. Mimi se quedó un poco atrás buscando un llavero que no encontraba. Matt se dio cuenta y volvió hacia atrás y se quedó parado junto a la chica que miraba entre unos arbustos con gesto angustiado.

-¿Qué buscas? - Mimi casi se murió del susto y se volvió a mirarlo con una mano sobre el corazón.

-Busco un llavero de un amigo de América. Lo llevaba esta mañana enganchado en las llaves y tan solo lo he sacado un segundo para enseñárselo a Sora y ahora no lo encuentro.

-Tampoco será para tanto. A lo mejor, lo tiene Sora.

-No lo sé... - Mimi empezó a andar con Matt a su lado. Unos metros por delante de ellos sus compañeros ya estaban atravesando la puerta pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar la pantalla de la televisión se quedó completamente negra. Matt acercó su dispositivo digital al aparato y Mimi repitió el gesto pero nada sucedió. Genial, un fallo había hecho que se quedasen atrapados... Ahora tendrían que esperar a que Izzy lo solucionase, ya había pasado otras veces pero era un proceso que llevaba su tiempo.

-Me parece que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no podemos volver? Yo quería dormir en mi cama... - se quejó Mimi.

-Es un fallo en la puerta a nuestro mundo, otras veces ha pasado pero no te preocupes, Izzy sabe como arreglarlo. -Matt dio media vuelta y volvió en dirección al lago, ahora solo les quedaba esperar.

-Sora, ¿crees que es una buena idea dejar a esos dos atrapados en el Digimundo? - preguntó Tai.

-Claro que sí, Tai. Esos dos se gustan y mucho pero les falta pasar tiempo juntos. Kari y yo llevamos mucho tiempo planeando esto. - Tai miró a su hermana sorprendido, ésta sentada sobre las rodillas de T.K. le sonrió.

-Si no los ayudamos un poco nunca se decidirán. - le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si vosotras lo decís...

-No te preocupes. Izzy desbloqueará la puerta mañana.

Mimi se sentó en el suelo, un tanto abatida por estar atrapada en el Mundo Digital. No era que no le gustara estar allí, al contrario le encantaba, pero tras un viaje tan largo como el que había hecho no le apetecía mucho. Miró a Matt que estaba recogiendo algo de leña para al menos hacer una hoguera y tener luz.

-¿No piensas hacer nada? - dijo Matt, mirándola fijamente.

-No seas borde, por favor. Estoy cansada y lo último que quiero es discutir. ¿Que te cuesta ser un poco más amable de vez en cuando?

Matt no contestó y siguió apilando la madera, Mimi resopló. Matt seguía siendo bastante borde.

-¿Llevas algo de comer en ese bolso?

-Algo llevo.

-Vale, porque si no ya estamos bien con lo que hemos comido hoy.

Mimi se levantó, odiaba que el rubio le hablara así.

-¿Sabes qué te digo?

Matt alzó la cabeza un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que habría preferido quedarme aquí atrapada con cualquiera menos contigo! ¡Eres lo más borde de este mundo! ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

-Tú también eres caprichosa e impertinente y yo no me he quejado. - los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas. En parte, por haberle dicho a Matt cosas que no sentía, sí era algo borde pero tampoco tanto y en parte porque le había dolido mucho su comentario. La chica bajó la cabeza.

Matt sintió como su corazón se encongía al ver así a la chica y bajó la cabeza también. Estaba nervioso, no controlaba lo que decía, hacía tanto que no estaba con Mimi que... no sabía como actuar y ahora la había herido.

-Lo siento. - susurró el rubio pero Mimi ya no estaba ahí para oírlo – No quería decir eso... - se levantó y fue tras ella pero en ese momento oyó un grito que le heló la sangre en las venas. -¡MIMI! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Atravesó una zona de bosque con el corazón en un puño y finalmente encontró a Mimi rodeada de Numemons mientras ella se moría del asco que le daban y no dejaba de chillar. Él se acercó y apartando a golpes a los Numemons cogió el brazo de la chica y la sacó de allí. Los Digimons se marcharon por donde habían venido y solo quedaron los dos. Muy cerca el uno del otro.

Mimi lo miró a los ojos y le pareció ver alivio en ellos. Suspiró al sentir la mano de Matt apartarle el cabello del rostro.

-No vuelvas a alejarte así, ¿me oyes?

-Pensaba que querías mantener la distancia entre tú y yo.

-¿Acortamos esa distancia? - Matt esbozó una media sonrisa y la cogió de la mano para volver al lago.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt se sentó en el suelo entre las raíces de un árbol y Mimi se sentó cerca del fuego estirando las mangas de su fina camiseta de manga larga. Se llevó las manos a la boca para echarles aliento para intentar devolverles el calor antes de acercarlas al fuego. Se quedó mirando el fuego que crepitaba sin cesar ante ella, parecía que las llamas bailaban. Sin embargo, una chaqueta posándose sobre su cabeza la sacó de su ensoñación. El joven rubio la estaba mirando de manera impenetrable de pie a su lado y le había echado la chaqueta por encima al ver que la chica estaba cogiendo frío. Mimi lo observó unos instantes antes de que él volviera a su sitio bajo el árbol. Cogió la chaqueta y se la colocó sobre los hombros, arrebujándose en ella.

-¿Por qué has vuelto ahora precisamente? - escuchó Mimi al cabo de un rato.

-Echaba de menos esto supongo. Echaba de menos a las chicas y eso.

-¿No te lo pasabas bien allí en Nueva York?

-Sí, sí me lo pasaba bien pero al ambiente y las costumbres son muy diferentes, estar allí me ha hecho cambiar pero de alguna manera sigo siendo la misma niña asustadiza que piso este Mundo hace años vestida de rosa de pies a cabeza.

-Y que chillaba cada dos por tres.

-Sí, también chillaba cada dos por tres y sigo teniendo miedo de algunos Digimons. Me siguen gustando los sombreros grandes y me sigue gustando cocinar.

-Ya veo... ¿Y no has dejado a nadie importante allí al otro lado del mundo? - Mimi se quedó callado unos segundos.

-Sí, he dejado a mi mejor amigo. Se llama Michael.

-Ah, ¿qué tal es?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? - Matt se quedó paralizado y dio gracias porque la castaña no le estuviese viendo el rostro. En verdad, no sabía porqué le estaba preguntando todo aquello pero necesitaba saberlo.

-Simple curiosidad – contestó adoptando su habitual calmado tono de voz.

-Es muy simpático y dulce y me ayudó mucho cuando llegué allí casi sin saber hablar inglés. Lo cierto es que hubo un momento en el que pensé que me gustaba. - admitió la joven ruborizándose mientras seguía mirando el fuego abrazada a la chaqueta de Matt.

-¿Y no te gustaba?

-Descubrí que no...

Mimi se quedó pensando recordando el día en que Michael se le declaró y ella le dijo que no. No recordaba porque le dijo que no con tanta seguridad pero ahora estaba empezando a descubrir que tal vez había alguien más en su corazón. Miró de reojo a Matt que la estaba contemplando fijamente hasta que ella se giró y él ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó con Sora? ¿Por qué no sigues con ella?

-Es una historia pasada.

-Me gustaría escucharla. - Matt resopló y se enderezó un poco.

-Bueno, sabes que durante la segunda aventura en el Digimundo terminé saliendo con Sora, ¿verdad?

-Claro.

-Estaba un día en casa de mi madre cuando escuché que Kari le contaba a T.K. que Tai estaba muy deprimido desde que yo salía con Sora. Evidentemente, al ser pareja pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos y Sora se distanció un poco de Tai. El hecho es que les escuché decir que aunque Sora estaba saliendo conmigo se podía percibir a años luz que ella quería a Tai. Estaba confuso y me sentí culpable por querer a la misma chica de la que se había enamorado mi mejor amigo. Después de eso, todavía tarde un tiempo en decidirme a hablar con ella, no sabía como enfrentar el tema pues los sentimientos de los demás nunca han sido mi fuerte.

Estuvimos toda la tarde juntos y cuando estaba a punto de dejarla en casa Kari la llamó diciendo que Tai se había lesionado jugando al fútbol. La noticia le cayó a Sora como un chaparrón de agua fría. Fuimos a casa de los Yagami de manera inmediata y Tai estaba allí, acostado en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza porque durante el partido él y otro jugador habían saltado a la vez y se habían golpeado sin querer. Sora se lanzó hacia Tai como si fuera la última vez que lo fuese a ver y entonces vi en ella esa mirada. La mirada cariñosa y tierna que siempre le dedicaba a Tai desde pequeños, esa mirada de conexión cuando jugaban al fútbol, cuando estaban luchando, cuando necesitaban apoyo mutuo. Esa mirada nunca me la dedicó a mí, ese amor era para otro. Para Tai. Así que corté con ella. La verdad es que aunque al principio fue un poco duro, sé que hice bien. Sora es una gran chica y una amiga fantástica a la que le tengo mucho cariño y Tai... Bueno... Tai es mi mejor amigo y sé que fue él el que renunció a Sora primero y el que la empujó a mis brazos para que fuésemos felices. Tai se la merecía y tenía que devolvérsela.

-Vaya, no conocía yo esta faceta tuya. -Matt giró la cabeza.

-¿Cuál?

-La de chico amable. - Mimi sonrió y Matt se sorprendió y se ablandó un poco.

-Tal vez es porque no me gusta mostrarla ante nadie.

-¿Y yo qué?

-Tú... - Matt bajó la cabeza pensativo dejando que su cabello rubio cayese ocultando su rostro-Eres un poco diferente...

La castaña abrió la boca pero la cerró antes de decir nada. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarle al chico una cosa que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-¿Ahora te gusta Sora?

-No. - Mimi no esperaba que llegase tan pronto la respuesta de Matt y sin saber porqué se alegró de que esa respuesta hubiese sido una negativa. -Hace tiempo que me olvide de ella y...

-¿Y? - dijo Mimi invitándole a continuar.

-Nada. - Matt levantó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿Sabes donde están los Digimons? - preguntó la chica cambiando de tema.

-Se habrán ido con los demás al Mundo real pero seguro que los chicos se los han llevado a casa y están bien.

-Es que me siento un poco insegura sin los Digimons aquí.

-No te preocupes, no te pasará nada. - Matt la miró a los ojos y esbozó un amago de sonrisa que enseguida desapareció y Mimi pensó que lo había imaginado. - No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

-¿Vamos a dormir aquí?

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Sería mejor buscar un lugar un poco más resguardado, no sé. - respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros y eso hizo que a Matt le entrasen unas ganas terribles de protegerla estrechándola entre sus brazos. El rubio sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y Mimi lo miró con extrañeza. -¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, tranquila. Vamos a buscar un sitio más protegido si quieres. Yendo hacia allí hay una zona de pequeñas montañas- A lo mejor encontramos una cueva o algo así. - El rubio cogió una de las ramas que se estaban consumiendo por el fuego para utilizarla de antorcha y el resto lo apagó. Mimi se levantó y empezó a caminar detrás del rubio.

En el Mundo real, Kari estaba acostada en su cama al lado de T.K. estaban charlando animadamente desde hacía rato y cada vez se habían ido aproximando más o más hasta acabar la uno en brazos del otro. Pero, en ese momento el inoportuno de Tai entró en la habitación y los dos chicos se separaron con rapidez.

-¿Sabes algo de Mimi y Matt? - preguntó a Kari mientras miraba con mala cara a T.K. con intenciones de matarlo con los ojos por estar tan cerca de su hermanita pequeña.

-No, Tai, no sé nada. Si quieres saber algo llama a Izzy para que abra la puerta al Mundo Digimon y te vas a buscarlos. ¿Te parece?

-¿Cómo se os ocurrió esta idea tan descabellada?

-Se nos ocurrió cuando Matt dejó a Sora y Mimi nos anunció que iba a volver, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Tai suspiró y abandonó la habitación lanzándole a T.K. una última mirada de advertencia. T.K. sintiéndose incómodo decidió marcharse a casa ante la decepción de Kari.

Matt y Mimi seguían su camino a través del bosque, caminando entre unos arbustos bajos cuyas ramas se enganchaban en sus piernas. La castaña no paraba de mirar a un lado y a otro esperando ver a algún bicho o algún Digimon peligroso. Un ligero temblor empezó a mover el suelo y los chicos se tambalearon. Mimi empezó a gritar asustada y Matt giró sobre sus talones mirando al interior del bosque para ver de donde provenía aquel pequeño terremoto.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! - gritó Mimi para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo que estaban produciendo un gran número de Digimons que salían espantados del bosque.

-¡No lo sé!

Los árboles empezaron a caer y el rubio cogió a Matt de la mano y sosteniendo la antorcha en la otra empezó a correr hasta que la silueta de un gran Digimon los hizo detenerse en sus carrera. Un enorme Snimon terriblemente furioso flotaba delante de ellos con las las hoces preparadas para atacarlos. Matt se separó de la chica y echó a correr en dirección contraria. El Digimon insecto lo siguió atraído por el fuego de la antorcha. Mientras corría Matt solo pensaba en alejar aquello de Mimi porque la sola posibilidad de que le pasase algo a aquella chica le revolvía las entrañas. Pero, ¿por qué le estaba ocurriendo eso? ¿Por qué no había podido dejar de pensar en ella en todo el día? ¿Por qué la veía tan guapa y adorable y agradecía cada una de las sonrisas que le dedicaba? ¿Por qué no podía siquiera soportar la idea de que le pasase algo a esa castaña chillona y rosa?

Mimi vio como Matt corría a toda velocidad hacia la montaña seguido de un Snimon totalmente furioso. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Ella no quería por nada del mundo que Matt sufriese algún tipo de daño. Además, Snimon nunca había sido un Digimon agresivo. Un pequeño Digimon que Mimi no logró indentificar se paró a sus pies, un Digimon que llevaba a la espalda una inmensa cantidad de frutas. Su mente se iluminó, le habían quitado la comida al Snimon y por eso se había puesto tan furioso. Abrió su bolso con rapidez y sacó de allí un par de paquetes de galletas que habían sobrado de la merienda. Las observó en sus manos y gritó.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú, bicho verde! ¡Aquí! - Snimon giró la cabeza y Matt se horrorizó al ver como el insecto empezaba a girar con la intención de ir a por Mimi.

-¡MIMI!

Dejó caer la antorcha en el suelo y esta vez corrió en dirección a la castaña casi corriendo más rápido que el mismo Snimon. Entonces, el Digimon lanzó su ataque, Hoces Sombra, contra Mimi con la intención de que la chica soltase la comida. Ella cerró los ojos esperando sentir el dolor de las dos ondas de oscuridad que se dirigían hacia su cuerpo pero el rubio se abalanzó sobre ella tirándola al suelo justo en el momento en el que el ataque iba a impactar contra ella. Snimon vio rodar los dos paquetes de galletas y se marchó con ellos de allí.

La joven respiraba con dificultad a causa de los nervios y del peso muerto del cuerpo de Matt sobre el de ella. Intentó salir de debajo de él, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía a penas. La castaña lo zarandeó pero empezó a toser por el polvo que había levantado el ataque de Snimon al agujerear el suelo. Mimi le dio la vuelta a Matt y se dio cuenta de que tenía un rasguño en el hombro que sangraba cuantiosamente.

-Matt... Matt... - la voz de Mimi sonaba rota mientras llamaba al rubio. - Matt... - dijo mientras lo movía levemente con las manos. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos y empezó a llorar con fuerza. - Despierta... Despierta... - exigió a la vez que incorporaba y abrazaba al chico con fuerza. - Por favor...

-¿Por qué lloras? - oyó la joven junto a su oído. Se separó del rubio que la estaba mirando con sus grandes ojos azules. -¿Es que uno no puede quedarse inconsciente unos minutos? - ella tardó en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo lo abrazó efusivamente mientras se sorbía las lágrimas y se las secaba con la manga de la camiseta.

-¡No! No puedes quedarte inconsciente ni dos segundos. - sollozó ella. - Estaba preocupada por ti, muy preocupada... - Matt abrió los ojos de par en par. Esa calidez que sentía en esos momentos, esos sentimientos que creía enterrados en lo más hondo. Dios, la quería. La quería y la quería antes de que se marchase lejos de él, la quería antes de enamorarse de Sora y la quería solo para él ahora que había vuelto a Japón. Que la quisiera explicaba que muchas mañanas se hubiese despertado tras haber soñado con ella, que pensara en ella, en sus sonrisas y sus chistes, en su voz chillona, en sus ropa rosa y en sus preciosos ojos. Eso explicaba su obsesión por protegerla de todo y la sensación parecida a los celos cuando antes habían estado hablando de Michael.

Mimi había cerrado los ojos disfrutando de la presencia de ese rubio borde que tan gran susto le había dado, ese rubio que le robaba las sonrisas aunque a veces se mostrara duro y poco cariñoso con ella. El sonido de la respiración del chico la tranquilizaba, saber que estaba bien y que no le había pasado nada malo. Tal vez era una locura pero sentía que su amigo se estaba haciendo un hueco en su corazón a una velocidad alarmante. ¿Por qué esos sentimientos se presentaban ahora? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de que estaba enamorada? Puede que hubiese intentado evitarlo pero no había podido, estaba colada hasta los huesos por Yamato Ishida.

Se separó de él y lo miró con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, Matt parecía distinto a pesar de que no hubiera sabido decir porqué. Tal vez era por la luz que había despertado en sus ojos azul marino.

Sin querer la noche estaba pasado y caminaron lentamente hasta que encontraron un entrante en un roca que formaba una pequeña cueva que los protegería del relente de la noche y de posibles Digimon que quisieran acercarse. Matt se sentó respirando pesadamente contra la pared de la roca y se llevó una mano al hombro que aún sangraba. Mimi recogió unas ramas que encontró y fue ella la que esta vez se encargó de encender una hoguera. Luego, se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de Matt.

Apartó la mano de él de la herida, cogió las puntas de la camiseta y se la quitó con cuidado para poder observar bien. Cogió su bolso, sacó unos pañuelos de papel y la botella de agua y limpió cuidadosamente la herida de Matt ante la atenta mirada de éste.

-Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo... - dijo Matt pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? - Mimi lo miró, parecía débil, indefenso con esos ojos fébriles, parecía no entender que ella quisiera cuidarlo.

-¿Como que por qué? - a ella se le saltaron un par de lágrimas de los ojos. En parte, se sentía culpable porque Matt estaba herido por protegerla y en parte porque le molestaba que él no percibiese ni una mínima parte de sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero, joder. - respondió Mimi entre lágrimas antes de plantarle un beso en los labios que silenció al rubio. Dejó lo que tenía entre las manos para cogerle el rostro suavemente y besarlo con más intensidad. El chico tardó un poco en reaccionar pero la correspondió finalmente. El corazón de Mimi empezó a latir con una fuerza inusitada y el de Matt empezó a latir después de llevar mucho tiempo esperando un "te quiero" puro y sincero como ella, como Mimi.

Cuando ella se separó de él con la respiración entrecortada, Matt seguía mostrando sorpresa en el rostro pero poco a poco se le dibujó una sonrisa y estiró los brazos para estrechar a Mimi contra él.

-Yo también te quiero. – ella se alegró de oírlo y cerró los ojos. Después terminó de curarlo y pasaron la noche allí, abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente, Mimi despertó y miró a todos lados sin ver a Matt por ningún sitio. El recuerdo de un beso llegó a su cabeza y temió que solo fuera un sueño. Cogió el bolso y salió fuera de la cueva. Matt estaba de pie frente a una televisión de esas que los llevaban de un Mundo a otro la cual ya funcionaba.

La chica no dijo nada hasta que él se giró y la vio allí a su espalda.

-¿Qué tal está? ¿Te duele la herida? - preguntó con timidez. Matt dejó atrás su expresión seria y le sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la cogió de la cintura para aproximarla.

-Estoy genial. ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que tus amigas nos encerraron anoche aquí a propósito?

-¿Qué? - la estupefacción hizo que Mimi pusiera una mueca graciosa y que Matt empezara a reír.

-Me lo ha contado Sora ahora mismo porque Tai llevaba toda la noche preocupado por nosotros.

-¿Nos encerraron? ¿Para qué?

-¿Para qué crees tú? - dijo Matt sonriendo ante la ingenuidad de Mimi. Apoyó la frente contra la de ella y susurró- ¿Acortamos las distancias?- Acto seguido, la besó. Por lo visto, Mimi no había soñado y nunca hubiese imaginado que sus amigas podían planear algo así y tampoco hubiese pensado jamás que una noche en el Digimundo provocase que que ahora estuviese besando a Matt completamente enamorada de él y el de ella.

-Acortemos esas distancias. - Mimi sonrió, volvió a besar al rubio mientras sacaba su dispositivo para volver al Mundo real de la mano de Matt.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el fic espero que os haya gustado a todos.**

**-HikariCaelum: La verdad es que hace poco descubrí lo interesante que era esta pareja y la probé :) como has visto también la he incluido en la otra historia y escribiré otro fic sobre ellos muy pronto porque ya tengo otra idea y espero que también lo leas.**

**-Mae Tachikawa: Te doy la razón, las fans del Mimato laváis el cerebro jajajaja Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el fic, sé que es corto y demás pero tengo pensado uno que será un poquito más largo :) Gracias por leerme!**

**-Dianne- Chan: La verdad es que tengo la mala costumbre de ir muy rápido en los fics, lo reconozco :) pero este no era un fic muy largo y quería acabarlo pronto porque tengo otro en mente sobre esta pareja^^ **

**-Ashee Amirah: Como ves hay segunda parte, no iba a dejarlo a mitad :)**

**-Ai Shinomori: Aquí tienes la segunda parte, espero que te guste y gracias por leer y dejar tu review :)**


End file.
